Home Away From Scandinavia
by bandgeek9
Summary: The last place Johanna wants to be is here, at a girls' boarding school far away from home with nobody but her antisocial sister and an annoying Dane to keep her company. Gakuen Hetalia genflip AU. Yuri. Main pairings are DenNor and SuFin, T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a Gakuen Hetalia AU genflip that focuses on the Nordics and_ will _become yuri later, but I will not change the rating. The human names I'm using for the Nordics are as follows:**

Norway- Johanna

Denmark- Freja

Sweden- Birgitta

Finland- Tina

Iceland- Helga

Johanna sighed for the fifth time on that particular Monday, pausing to adjust her stockings one more time as a means of stalling herself from her ultimate destination: the girls' dorm. On a sweltering hot day, the last place that the Norwegian girl wanted to be was here; in the courtyard of a huge boarding school, gazing through the visor of her hand at the waltzing dust particles in the air illuminated by sunlight. Somewhere far East from her house in Oslo, all Johanna wanted was to be home.

"_Jóhanna, þú ert að koma?" _The soft, clear voice of her Icelandic half-sister cut through the layers of heat that clouded the blonde's mind and eyes.

"_Ja, _Helga," Johanna said quietly with a half smile. Since the girls' parents had passed away in a house fire, Helga's grandmother, their only family left, sent them away to a female boarding school off the coast of England. Their classes wouldn't start until early August, and it was currently June. Already Johanna was longing for the frigid winters her country was known for, although she knew that her sister must be suffering more in the heat than she was.

Helga was drop-dead gorgeous, with long white hair like icefalls and large, albeit expressionless violet eyes. She had her share of unusual quirks- such as a strange obsession with puffins and being something of a tomboy; insisting on wearing a full military outfit and boy's dress shirt, although chose to show her feminine side with a ribbon tied in a bow under her chin. She was stoic and suffered in silence through the heat with a typically impassive look on her pale face.

Johanna flushed, but instead of opening her mouth to apologize for the wait as she had intended, she flinched, her ears protesting the arrival of a loud, unfamiliar voice. A rough voice that shouted in a heavy Scandinavian accent but was no doubt feminine. If Helga's soft speech was cutting, then this one was piercing- a battle axe to the ear instead of a kitchen knife.

"_Det! _Are you the new students?" the new arrival cried eagerly, tripping over her own feet just as she came into clear view. Johanna took in the sight of the girl critically. She had the blonde hair and blue eyes of a Northern European- Danish, if the accent was anything to go by, and fairly tall with a friendly, jovial face. She appeared to be a year or two older than herself, maybe seventeen. She was quite pretty as well, but that didn't come close to making up for her apparent clumsiness. The crashes of her bumbling arrival were still echoing around the closed off courtyard. Of course, it was a moot point seeing as those noises were spontaneously buried by the sound of a born chatterbox making a good one-sided conversation with herself. Whatever she was talking about, it certainly sounded engaging. Johanna and Helga exchanged looks as if waiting for the third party to realize that she was holding up both sides of the discussion.

"It'll be just great, we were waiting for a Norwegian but we never expected to have an Icelandic one too and now our Nordic table will be complete and it'll be just like one big Scandinavian family and _oh _I'm so excited this semester is going to be awesome when do you move in?" the Dane blurted in one long run-on with breath to spare. Although she would never admit it, Johanna was highly impressed; the girl must be some kind of athlete to possess that amount of lung capacity. And to be cheerful in this heat, good Lord. Look at that, her eyes freaking _sparkled._

And they were really blue, and pretty, and… Damn, it was too distracting. Johanna blinked and flushed slightly pink. That at least she could blame on the heat. "Uh…"

"Got an eloquent one here, huh?" She looked up, and the Danish girl was smirking. At her. That was unacceptable. She scowled and snapped on a death glare that would make Ivan the Terrible tremble.

"Well, maybe if you weren't talking a mile a minute with that damn heavy accent I would be able to understand you," Johanna shot back, however pointless it may be. The sight of her insult flying straight over the blonde girl's head was almost tangible. Needless to say, she didn't look insulted to any degree and instead laughed.

"I guess you're right! Let's go, I'll take you to meet the others! I'm Freja, from Denmark. Come along now!" Freja grabbed Johanna's free wrist and galloped at breakneck speed back towards the building, oblivious to the significantly shorter girl's efforts to keep up.

Helga just trotted quietly behind, lest the Dane's attention be turned to her next.


	2. Meet The Nordics

**A/N: I have a feeling that most of the humour in this series will come from Freja. She is by far the most talkative of Team Nordic, although fem!Finland comes close. The next chapter will be more Johanna-centric, but for now, Freja still has to show our beloved sisters the ropes. Here's a list of the human names I've come up with so far (Nordics excluded):**

**Hungary- Erzsébet**

**Italy- Feliciana **

**s. Italy- Lovina**

**Germany- Lena (Yes, I named her after Lena Meyer-Landrut.)**

**England- Emily**

**America- Allison (Ally)**

**Japan- Kiki (Let me know if you get the reference here.)**

**Greece- Helen (Obvious reference to the Iliad is obvious.)**

The group of three finally made it to the main building; an ancient, megalith thing made entirely of cracking red bricks with poison ivy creeping up the walls. As soon as Freja released her captive wrist, Johanna doubled over, clutching a stitch in her side and gasping from lack of air. Since the Dane conveniently failed to notice the state of the girl she had just dragged across a courtyard and up two flights of stairs, Helga quietly trotted over and held out a silent hand. Johanna took it gratefully and hoisted herself up.

"We're here! Obviously. Well, let me show you around! I'm your tour guide as well!" Freja exclaimed eagerly in her too-loud-for-comfort voice. The sisters winced simultaneously, although it went unnoticed. "There are so many people you need to meet! We get them from all over, even from Asia and North America! You'll be with us Nordics, of course."

Freja surveyed her new charges for signs of life. Since their skin had lost its natural blush from running and they were no longer breathing heavily, the tall girl took it as a sign that they were ready for the grand tour. "Let's get your stuff set up! I can't wait to introduce you to the girls!" Her voice resounded to the other end of the dormitory building. Blank, dumbfounded stares were apparently the signal of approval in Denmark- or so one would think after spending a period of more than ten minutes in this particular Dane's company.

In less time than it took to inhale, Johanna found both her and her sister's bags being whisked through the wide double doors and through the main lobby. Footsteps could be heard ascending a staircase. Several crashes later, Freja was lying on the floor near where she had started her ascent, grinning up at them sheepishly.

"I might need help."

Johanna rolled her eyes, taking a firm grip on her own suitcase and beginning the march to her room. Helga followed suit. The cool air conditioning was a change from the sweltering outdoors that the pair welcomed. After their unplanned workout of sprinting all the way to the dorm building, both were sweating profusely.

Having fully recovered from her fall, Freja raced ahead to lead them through a labyrinth of narrow, twisting hallways while providing commentary at every turn.

"That's where Kiki lives- Japanese girl. Weird, antisocial little thing- kind of like you, Ice, but she's your person for doujinshi. Yaoi, yuri, hentai, she does it all," she announced as they trooped past a door adorned with fan art from what seemed to be every mainstream anime series. Helga twitched in annoyance at her new nickname.

"But a word to the wise, if she makes some obscure reference to anime or cosplay, just nod and pretend you know what she's talking about," Freja continued. "Of course, if you want live action, then I know that Hungarian chick has a way with hidden cameras. Erzsébet's her name, but try to keep any requests you have and stuff legal. We don't want the heads on our case."

Johanna opened her mouth to make a snide comment, but the taller girl took her expression as confusion, however that was possible, and cut it off.

"Oh, the head girls are a duo of morality guardians chosen by the teachers. They're Lena from Germany and Emily from the UK, and they can give you detention for breaking the rules, so watch out." Johanna sighed, but realized that sarcasm usage with the Dane was probably a lost cause.

At the next sharp turn, Freja made an abrupt stop, causing Johanna and Helga to run into her sequentially with the comic effect one often saw in Saturday morning cartoons. Unfazed, the Danish girl spun on her heel and grinned like a child arriving at Disney World.

"We're here!"

At this point in time Johanna had to wonder if Freja had ADHD or a similar disorder and didn't hesitate to point it out.

"… For someone who's supposed to be a high school student, you act remarkably like a doped up five year old," the Norwegian enunciated slowly as if it would be otherwise impossible to be understood by the eccentric loudmouth. Needless to say, she was grateful for her first chance to get a word in edgewise since the small party left the great outdoors in favour of the cool building.

Freja just laughed off the insult yet again, and as the Nordic sisters let go of their annoyance they took a visual inventory of the corridor. The décor was-or appeared to be-the result of a childish pair of hands armed with glitter and construction paper. Paper chains in the Nordic colours as well as flags for each of their respective countries seemed to be the theme, although an overwhelming presence of magenta glitter glue somewhat ruined the effect-however, if the purpose of decorating was to hide the crumbling stone walls, then that purpose had been achieved.

Freja could not seem to keep her mouth shut whilst others were trying to concentrate.

"HEY, TEAM NORDIC! ALL OF YOU GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE AND MEET THE NEWBIES!" she roared, as if they weren't separated from the other girls by the thin plaster of their rooms. Helga rubbed her temples, scowling.

A petite girl was the first to respond to the call; a friendly looking thing with bright violet eyes and a sweet face. As she stepped out into the corridor Johanna could see that she was neatly dressed; her outfit consisted of a white blouse, denim jacket, and a navy skirt that fell in pleats to her knees. Her dirty blonde hair was done up in a casual ponytail.

Following her out of the same room was a considerably taller, bespectacled girl. She was perhaps an inch above Freja, but stood at least a head taller than her tiny roommate.

Freja flashed one of her toothy grins. "Alright, _so!" _she began, blissfully unaware that three of the four people in her audience were glaring at her. "Newbies, this is Tina Väinämöinen from Finland-" She pointed at the short girl. "And the tall one is Birgitta Oxenstierna, from Sweden. Say something, guys!" She turned to the Finn expectantly.

Tina obliged. "It's so nice to meet you," she chirped with a distinct Finnish accent. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends! Don't you think so, Birgitta?" The Swede looked down at her shoes and mumbled something unintelligible. It occurred to Johanna; watching quietly all this time; that Birgitta was the very embodiment of that shy schoolgirl whom everybody meets at sometime or another that has the misfortune of towering over the rest of her classmates.

When it became clear that she was not going to say anything more, Tina spoke up again to break the silence. "She says _hej,_" the Finnish girl explained apologetically. Birgitta nodded her agreement. Then to move away from her friend's social awkwardness, "Why don't you introduce yourselves to us?"

Johanna sighed, knowing this was coming. "My name is Johanna Rybak," she muttered. My half-sister is Helga Björk. We're related by our mother." Helga nodded, relieved that she did not need to add anything more.

Freja clapped her hands once in a way reminiscent of a teacher gathering the attention of her classroom. "Alright, then!" Let's get you settled down! Ice, I know you requested a room of your own, so you'll be staying over there, right through that door with the Icelandic flag." Without so much as a verbal recognition, Helga picked up her things and vanished into her new living quarters. It had always been this way; no matter how much she loved her sister, the Icelander was always happiest when she was completely and utterly alone.

"Which means that 'Hanna, you'll be staying with me!" Freja finished as if she couldn't be more delighted with this fact. "Birgitta and I used to share a room, but then she moved out to stay with Tina, which is fine because having a roommate who never talks is no fun at all." Johanna groaned inwardly. This is what she would be putting up with for the next school year; it was in her best interest to get used to it now.

Tina and Birgitta shut themselves back into their shared room, the introductions complete; leaving the Norwegian standing alone in the corridor with her noisy consort.

Freja, figuring to be as courteous as she could manage, handled carrying Johanna's bags for her while beckoning her into the room.

Johanna grudgingly stepped inside and looked around; the room was small, rectangle, and plaster. Two cot sized beds rested against opposite walls; one of them was neatly made and the other had clearly been made use of by a person who was not restful in her sleep. There was a faint overhanging musty smell, but nothing too overbearing. The single window was ajar and sunlight streamed onto the top of a large wooden dresser, illuminating a thin grey layer of dust.

Her eyes wandered to the wall above Freja's bed, which she had made her own by tacking up several posters of Scandinavian Vikings from the Middle Ages and an impeccably kept Danish flag.

"Vikings are so awesome," Freja said once she noticed the other girl's gaze; as if it should be self explanatory. "I even have my own battle axe at home! It's a family heirloom, which means that one of my great-great-great-great-great ancestors went pillaging the seas!" She laughed delightedly while swinging around an imaginary axe.

Johanna rolled her eyes once more and collapsed on her bed, grateful that she had thought to bring her iPod Nano with her. Once the ear buds were in, she could tune out the world to a peaceful concerto by Edvard Grieg-She had a feeling she would need it.

It was going to be a _long _semester.

**A/N: So, I got the rest of the Nordics into this chapter. It's longer too, yay for long chapters! This is my favourite story-In fact; one of the only ones I can look back on without cringing. Old Shame kills. I've really been trying to improve my writing style, so I hope you like it! We will be getting into the actual plot in the next chapter.**


End file.
